


nice to hold your hand for free

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hella Has Two Hands, Holding Hands, Offscreen Polyamory Negotiations, Other, Polyamory, Secret Samol 2019, adelaide knows how to flirt with hella but not necessarily how to flirt with adaire, apparently thats a tag sure, gorls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Adaire and Adelaide and Hella and the three of them in various combinations over the years
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	nice to hold your hand for free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caithullu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caithullu/gifts).



> title from lungs by hayley kiyoko
> 
> happy secret samol caitlin i hope you enjoy!!!

Adaire didn’t look up from the caplet she was embroidering when she heard the bell above the door ring. “Welcome to DuCarte’s, feel free to take a look around. Let me know if you need any help.”

“Well it depends.” Adaire rolled her eyes, looking up to find Adelaide leaning with her elbows on the counter. She put down the embroidery and straightened up. “Do you think you can help me?”

“Hella’s not here, if you’re looking for her. She’s with Hadrian today. Fishing, I think.” The “so go bother someone else” went unspoken. But Adelaide only smiled wider and leaned further into Adaire’s personal space. Adaire caught a faint whiff of cinnamon and something...fruity. 

“Oh please. You think I don’t know where she is? No, we already spent some...quality time together on the boat this morning. No, I came here for _you_.”

That certainly wasn’t the answer she had expected. Well, not that unexpected, but certainly one of the least likely. So, same thing really. Adaire searched for any hint of an ulterior motive, but all she saw was Adelaide’s typical faux-benign smile that hid just a tiny amount of mischief. “For me? What exactly is that you want from me?”

“A new pair of summer gloves. Something in light blue. If you have any, that is.” Oh, so it was going to be like _that_ , was it.

“Well of course we have some lovely gloves in stock. Now, were you thinking cotton? Or maybe lace or a light muslin?” Adaire took one of Adelaide’s hands with her own in business-like fashion, as if examining it. “Hmmm. We also have a few silks sets, wouldn’t want to irritate such delicate skin.”

“It’s so sweet of you to worry about that. But don’t. I just need a pair of light cotton gloves. Where would you keep those?”

Adaire waved her hand in the vague general direction of where the clothing section was and finally leaned back. “Feel free to browse, and I’ll be happy to finalize the transaction when you’re ready.”

“Certainly. Thank you Adaire, you’ve been wonderful.”

She snorted at that, picking up her embroidery once Adelaide left the counter to wanter through the store. But still, the memory of Adelaide’s warm hands in hers followed every stitch of the needle. 

\---

Of all the new things they’d had to adjust to in Aubade, the time she got to spend with Hella was one of her favorites. They’d begun having dinner together more and more frequently, and dinner had eventually bled into spending hours after the fact together, talking about nothing of consequence, and Adaire soaked up every moment of it. She wondered if she was getting soft here, but she almost didn’t mind all that much. She took off her cap, letting Hella see her real hair underneath, which had grown out during their time here. Initially, she made sure to keep it short, never sure when they’d be back in Hieron, but she saw no point in it now. Hella murmured something about Ordennan hairstyles, and she tucked that tidbit into the back of her mind like everything else.

A few weeks later, glass of wine in hand, Adaire pulled Hella over to the couch and sat on the floor at her feet. 

“Uhhh. Adaire?”

“You said you missed Ordennan braids, right? Go ahead.”

“You know I’m not exactly good at… things like these. Right?”

Adaire rolled her eyes, leaning her head back against one of Hella’s knees to look back up at her. “I didn’t say it had to be good. You gonna braid my hair or what?”

“Oh.” And then she gently pushed Adaire’s head up and took strands of her hair in hand, beginning a loose weave. Adaire knew those hands, rough with calluses from years of sword fighting and now from the rigging of her boat. She’d fought alongside her, seen what she could do with them, and yet now she was being unbelievably soft, and Adaire had to fight sleep creeping up on her as she relaxed. The quiet intimacy stoked a warmth in Adaire’s chest that she didn’t know if she could trust herself to name, so she pushed it down and sipped at her wine. 

“You should come with me on the boat with me tomorrow.” The sudden broken silence caused her to open her eyes slightly. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hella’s hands stilled. “I mean you should see the sunrises out on the water, they’re amazing.”

Adaire hummed. “What brought this on?” She could practically _hear_ the flush creeping up Hella’s face in her voice.

“I mean, nothing, really. You’re always welcome to come out with me. I just thought you might like to tomorrow. Plus, we’re usually spending all our time together run the store. Why not get some fresh air?”

It was true. Outside of a few “weekend” boat trips that they took and these more recent dinners, they were rarely together, and even then they weren’t alone; Hadrian and Adelaide (and Lem when Hella could manage it) changing the dynamic. Not to mention the fact that the routine Adaire had found herself slipping into had grown monotonous, and she was starting to feel the old familiar itch crawling under her skin.

“So? What do you say?”

She reached up behind her to pat one of Hella’s hands once, twice. “Why not. I’ll be there, but there better be coffee.” 

Hella squeezed her fingers lightly. “Sure.”

Adaire settled back into the comfort of quiet intimacy. Time passed, and then-

“Adaire?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. 

Adaire was waiting on the docks when Hella made her way there in the cool moments before dawn. She lazily waved the large hat she’d brought to kep the sun from burning her later on in the day and Hella smiled broadly when she saw her. “You came!”

“I mean, I said I would didn’t I? So where’s my coffee?” With a laugh, Hella handed her a wooden thermos. “So, how does this thing work?”

“Well, you kinda have to be on it first.”

Before Adaire could even ask how she was supposed to do that, Hella sized her firmly by the waist and half-set half-tossed her onto the deck.She did _not_ squawk at the unexpected action, but even if she had, who would blame her, really? Hella deftly undid the knot keeping the boat moored before jumping on herself. 

“A little warning would have been nice.” 

“I mean,” Hella shrugged. “It was the fastest way. SOrry if I scared you.”

“I was not _scared_.” She scoffed. “I just would’ve liked a little heads up so I could make sure I was holding onto my things properly.” 

“Next time I’ll be sure to warn you before I pick you up.”

Adaire ignored the teasing smile Hella was giving her. “That’s all I ask.”

“You’re the boss. Now, let me get us going before we just sit in the docks for the whole day.”

“Aye aye captain.”

She let Hella take care of everything while she went to find somewhere to sit. Not like _she_ knew anything about boats. It was probably just as well since they were underway soon enough. Adaire sipped her coffee, relishing the gentle rocking of the boat and the slight sea breeze. Hell came and sat by her, relaxed and content in the way Adaire had come to appreciate during the time in Aubade. Her hair hung loose in its bun, falling out to frame her face in a way that made Adaire want to push it back, but she didn’t want to ruin the picturesque scene. “It’s nice out here isn’t it?” She sat back with her eyes closed, as if she were soaking it all in for the first time again. 

“It’s alright.”

“The sun’ll be up in a few minutes so get ready.”

“Okay.”

They sat together in companionable silence, and when the sun rose, it was radiant. But Adaire couldn’t be faulted if, instead of watching the sea begin to glitter like gemstones, she drank in the sunrays setting Hella’s hair ablaze in the morning light.

\---

“Hella. My loyal knight. My dutiful servant.” Hella laughed lightly, sinking into the way Adelaide’s praises curled quietly around her ‘til they settled on her brain and in her bones. On her part, Adelaide was gently running her nails over Hella’s scalp and down the bare skin of her neck and shoulders. “Thank you for your help darling. Adularia is coming along in such a way that I never could have accomplished without your assistance.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at Adelaide, at her fond smile. Her hair was loose, and it tickled at her face when Adelaide leaned down to kiss her. “What’s with the sweet talk?”  
“Can a queen not express her admiration for her subjects? Can she not shower them in affection and praise?”

“Gods you’re so cheesy.” Hella rolled over and propped herself up on an elbow. “What’s up though? Really?”

Adelaide tucked some of Hella’s hair behind her ears. “Nothing, I just… I’m so thankful for the time we have together. We’re so busy, you and I, and I feel as if I only see you when you or one of your companions is in mortal danger these days. Call me foolish, but I sometimes long for the days in Aubade when we could just sit out on the water and enjoy each others’ company. When we could sit in the sunlight and not only in passing dreams.”

“Sometimes- Yeah, I miss it too. It was nice, not having to pick up a sword for a while. I got to do other things, just _be_ in a way I haven’t in a long time. Actually, I don’t know if there ever was a time that I was that relaxed. Even in Ordenna, there was fighting and training almost constantly. But still, I wouldn’t trade all of that for this.” 

“Is it silly to say that I miss you though I’m always with you?”

Hella pulled at one of Adelaide’s hands, placing a kiss on the palm. “Of course not. But that’s why I’m glad to have picked up a sword again. For you.”

“Oh, Hella.” _What am I going to do with you?_ hung in the air behind those words, but there was fondness even in exasperation. “Let’s not talk of fighting anymore. Tell me, how are those rascals of Adaire’s doing? They seem quite charming from what you’ve told me of them.”

\---

“Well, this is new.” 

Adelaide spent no time allowing her surprise at Adaire’s voice ringing through the halls, choosing instead to rise from her throne to greet the two women standing before her. “Adaire! Hella! This is a surprise. I wasn’t expecting guests.”

“Hey, Adelaide.” Hella led Adaire by the hand even as she crushed Adelaide with her embrace. “Yeah, it’s a surprise for us too, but I’m not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth here.”

“Nice digs. Hella told me things were looking good in here, but I didn’t realize how good. Pearl or marble?” The frankness that once would have scandalized her now made her eyes crinkle in amusement.  
“Both, actually. I’m glad you appreciate it. Some of my residents have found it gaudy, but I think it’s rather nice. A far cry from my father’s domain, but that was never a comfortable place to be. This is much more my speed. Would you like a tour?”

“Sure, why not. Hella?”

Hella looked between the two of them before she shrugged. “I’m game. It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.” 

“Or so you think. I’ve made renovations since we last saw each other. Some I rather think you’d like. But by all means, if you believe you’ve seen everything, you could keep my throne warm while I show Adaire around.”

“No, no, I want to come. Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound dismissive.” She looked _bashful_ , an adjective Adelaide rarely attributed to her knight, so she let her stew in it before laughing. 

“I’m only teasing. Please, follow me.”

She showed them around on a meandering tour through Aubade. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said she’d gotten some work done in her time apart from Hella. New spaces with rolling fields and orchards spread for miles in some areas, and she took special pleasure in plucking two apples from a tree and tossing them to the women with a passing wink. Rooms sat hidden in various pickets, providing privacy and respite for any who might desire it. There was even a building, half built, that she’d begun with Adaire in mind.

“This space is for you, in the eventuality that you find that you desire it.”

Adaire cast a sidelong glance at her before turning to the building. “A bit morbid, don’t you think?” It was said in the same way one might say “It looks like rain,” so she took no offence. 

“My entire domain is the macabre, Adaire. Besides, I thought you might appreciate the thought. I did so enjoy the original incarnation.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s a...thoughtful gesture. I just can’t believe you’re building something me already. Would’ve thought you have more faith in my ability to stay alive than that.”

“Why else do you think the structure is unfinished?” Adelaide flashed a smile at her. “I anticipate having plenty of time to complete it. Now, there’s one more thing I want to show the both of you. Come along.”  
Adelaide reached out to take both Hella and Adaire by the hand and led them down the path (maybe cheating _just_ a bit to get them there faster. Who could blame her, given the fact they only had a limited amount of time together) to her favorite get away. When they were close enough, she stopped and turned to Hella. 

“As for you, my pearl, there’s a spot for you as well. There will come a day when you no longer need to wield your blade, for me or anyone else, and I want you to find rest. So, for you, for _us_ really, if I’m not being too presumptuous,” she nodded at Adaire. “I’ve made such a place for that to be possible.” At the shore of the beach, the first installation to Aubade she’d ever made, she dropped illusion to reveal a modest cottage. 

A cornucopia of emotions cycled on her beloved’s face, and Adelaide’s heart tightened as she internally named each one. “Oh…”

“Go on. Look at it and see that everything is to your liking, and if there’s anything your heart desires, I’ll make it so.”

“Yeah...okay.” As if in a stupor, Hella moved towards the cabin, and when she disappeared inside, Adelaide turned to Adaire.

“You didn’t have to do all of this. I can’t-”

Adelaide cut her off, picking up the hand that Hella had dropped to examine them. She’d never seen her without the gloves before, and she marveled at the tapestry of life that adorned every square inch of skin. “I never know how to thank you. For what you do for her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re there for her in ways I cannot be, in every way that means. When you both faced the Adversary, and Hella was so injured, I-”

“Hey.” Adaire squeezed her fingers, now cutting _her_ off. “I was terrified. But I spent too long doubting myself and hiding from everyone. She was the first person in a long time to see through that, and you- Look. We’re different people. We show our love in different ways. But you and I both take care of her in the ways we can. No thanks necessary.”

“Two sides of a coin we are. Fine, no thanks. How s-”

“Hey you two!” They turned to see Hella poking her head out of the doorway to wave at them. “Hurry up and come look at this, there’s so much room! Adelaide this bed is ridiculous.”

Adelaide chuckled and turned to Adaire. “Shall we?”

“We shall. I wanna see this bed.”

“It’s rather large. I think there will be plenty of space for all of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated, and you can find me [@cassandermark](https://twitter.com/cassandermark) on twitter or [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
